Thermoplastic resins exhibit good properties, such as low specific gravity, good moldability, and good impact resistance, as compared with glass or metal, and are useful for housings of electrical/electronic products, automotive interior/exterior components, and exterior materials for buildings. Particularly, with the trend toward larger and lighter electrical/electronic products, plastic products produced from thermoplastic resins are quickly replacing existing glass and metal-based products.
For example, a blend of a polyester resin and a polycarbonate resin can exhibit both properties of the polyester resin such as high mechanical strength and good moldability and properties of the polycarbonate resin such as good thermal resistance, impact stability and dimensional stability.
In order for thermoplastic resin compositions to be applied to interior/exterior components for automobiles and buildings, there is a need for further improvement in dimensional stability and stiffness. In order to secure high stiffness, a thermoplastic resin composition can include organic/inorganic fillers. Such a thermoplastic resin composition, however, can exhibit deterioration in flowability, which can cause deterioration in injection molding workability and external appearance of a molded article formed of the thermoplastic resin composition.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel thermoplastic resin composition that can exhibit good properties in terms of stiffness, injection molding workability, and flowability.